


things you say when drunk

by ro_blaze



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: her eyes sparkle and she looks so happy and so sad





	things you say when drunk

**Author's Note:**

> an old prompt from tumblr

lucy is always beautiful, there’s no lie. with her smile and her laugh and these dark chocolate eyes…

“and then he threw the monster’s treasure into that river!” the celestial spirit mage says, giggling loudly. “you should have seen how horrified it was!”

cana smiles. lucy’s laugher is contagious. she looks so gorgeous. unearthly, even. her lips are swollen from biting and her hair is tousled and her fingers are gripping the beer bottle too tightly, but her eyes are shining so bright and honestly, she doesn’t have the heart to stop her.

she’s about to take another gulp from her bottle when there are suddenly warm fingers tugging on her wrist, pulling clumsily. cana tilts her head to the side and is met with her friend’s flushed face and swollen lips and shining eyes, too close to her. lucy’s breath is warm against her skin. a luck of her golden hair falls over her cheek and cana has to bite the urge to brush it away and kiss her head.

“you look so pretty” lucy slurs out. her free hand caresses the brunette’s face clumsily, but there’s tenderness in the touch. her fingers are still clutching cana’s hand tightly, almost painfully so, but the card mage doesn't really mind it. “so pretty… like a princess…”

cana lets out a wheezing laugh, but there’s no real joy in it. her fingers twine with lucy’s and for a second she pretends it matters.

“you’re the one who’s a princess, lu.”

lucy’s not smiling anymore. her eyes are sad. she doesn’t look away. instead, she lowers down her bottle and wraps her arms around cana’s middle, her golden head resting against her chest. clumsily, cana wraps her own arms around the shorter woman.

“stay.” her voice is small and quiet, but cana still can make it out. “stay.”

her only answer is a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always request something here or on www.goldxnfairy.tumblr.com


End file.
